Me, Weasely and That Ruddy Masquerade
by serenaaa98
Summary: So, I was having the time of my life with the girl of my dreams...and guess who she turns out to be! The girl of my nightmares. SM/RoseW.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello fanfiction world! So this is another story. I have no idea where it's headed, but we'll see. This is my first completely serious attempt at a story. Please be nice. Constructive criticism is good. Flames are bad. Please enjoy!  
><strong>

**Read and Review!**

It all started at that ruddy ball.

It was pretty pointless in my opinion. I mean, most fifth years I know would rather pop some firewhisky in celebration of finishing their O.W.L.s than go to some stupid masquerade ball. I know I most certainly would.

So anyway, my (extremely annoying) girlfriend Darla Zabini is dragging me off to this pathetic excuse of a party. So, I'm just chilling in the Ravenclaw common room in a tux and holding a silver mask while I wait for Darla to finish applying the makeup she started putting on an hour ago.

After what feels like a lifetime, Darla (finally) descends the staircase. I usually forget why I started dating her in the first place, but tonight the reason was on full display (her jugs were basically popping out of that tight bandage dress).

"Scorp, aren't you gonna tell me how hot I look tonight?"

Uh...no. Your ego doesn't need even more inflation.

Crap, she's looking at me expectantly.

Oh, fine.

"You look hot tonight," I mumble.

She smiles like a Cheshire cat. You think she might look better when she smiles, but NO. When _she _smiles, it has the same effect as a crocodile smiling at you.

I shove my hands in my pockets and look around the room while the silence gets more and more awkward. Why didn't I just dump her ages ago? Oh right, it's because _father _has gone and _betrothed _me to her. I mean, honestly, what a load of old fashioned dung!

Darla says something about leaving now. I just nod and smile. Works every time.

A few minutes later we're walking into the Great Hall, but it's totally transformed. The room itself is dark, with coloured lights everywhere. The overall effect is...well...pretty good.

Darla asks to dance. I don't really have a choice, now do I? So, we dance. And I excuse myself to get a drink, and "accidentally" lose her in the crowd.

I'm trying to make a quick getaway, when I bump right into her.

The girl of my dreams.

She's wearing a white dress. Like an angel. Her hair is long and curly (and even in this dim light, I can tell she's not blonde. I've never really liked blonde girls). Her mask has got all these jewels on it and behind that mask are eyes framed by the longest lashes I've ever seen in my life. And man has she got a body on her. Pretty tall, and definitely well endowed.

Okay, she's looking at me. Cue internal panic.

I think I better say something.

"Uh...hey," is what comes out of my mouth. Hey? Scorpius Malfoy, you are speaking to the hottest girl you have ever met, and you say hey?

She smiles back. Oh man, I think I'm gonna be sick. She's got the prettiest smile and the straightest, shiniest teeth.

I think she may have noticed that I'm staring at her teeth. Her brow furrows and her mouth makes a pretty 'o' shape.

"Crap, is there something in my teeth?" she asks.

That voice...sounds very familiar.

"No! No, you don't!" I reply hastily. This is getting weird. I better do something.

"So," I ask, "Wanna dance?"

She smiles again, and I make a point of _not _looking at her teeth.

"Sure!" she replies. I swear—that voice...I've heard it before...

I lead her to the dance floor. Her dancing is—for lack of a better word—cute. She flips her hair and stomps her feet and waves her arms and _still _doesn't look ridiculous! She's fun and pretty! This night couldn't be better!

And then...it all got worse.

So, what happened was, we got to this slow song, and we were waltzing (thank you Mum for those lessons you forced me into!) and we were happy, until...

Head Girl Lasiandra Longbottom announces that the lights go on and the masks go off. And I find out that the hottie in my arms was...

Rose Weasely.

Rose _frickin _Weasley.

My enemy number one.

The shock is evident on her face too. She pulls away quickly, eyes wide.

"I...um...gotta..." she stuttered before giving up and running away.

"Excellent," I mutter to myself. "Just excellent."

Yep. Nice going Malfoy. You just danced with Weasley. And worst of all, you called her _hot_. You were _nervous _in front of her. This is just great.

So, eventually Darla finds me, and makes me walk her back to the common roo,, holding her hand.

And the absolute _worst _part...

I'm kinda wishing that hand was Weasley's.

**A/N: Yay! Finished (for now anyway). Please let me know if this should stay a oneshot or become a multi-chap. Thanks guys!**

**-Serena. **


	2. Chapter 2: Roses and Lilies

**A/N: Well, if any of you have read my story I, Lily Potter, Am a Complete and Utter Genius, you would know that I didn't plan to continue this story. I guess I lied lol **

**A HUUUUGE thanks to Arianna Ariadnee Malfoy, Loving Your Smile, Lingo10 and bookworm1256 for reviewing!**

**So I don't know if this chapter is any good cos I didn't plan it out, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

Chapter 2: Roses and Lilies are Inseparable and Unavoidable

Over the next few days, it felt like Rose was more unavoidable than ever. And this time, I wasn't even stalking her to annoy her or anything! Everywhere I turned, there she was.

I had to go to the library to finish Professor Sinistra's Astronomy homework, so of _course _she was sitting there too. Why isn't her presence annoying me?

She wasn't doing the homework. She probably finished that weeks ago. She was tutoring her cousin (and Al's sister) Lily in History of Magic. I felt bad for the poor girl; History of Magic is painfully boring. The only person who enjoys it is – who else? – Rose.

Darla followed me into the library (argh!). I just hope she hadn't followed my gaze.

I don't think she knows I'm staring. This girl is stupid.

"Scorpy, daaaaaaarling, we should really get a move on," she drawled. I think she thinks she's sexy.

Yes, daaaaaaaaarling, _you should _get a move on. Out of my life. So I can spy on Weasley (who suddenly seems attractive).

I ignored her and sat at the table behind Weasley and Potter. I could hear their conversation.

"...Gregory the Smarmy came about approximately half a century later..."

"Here's a question: WHO THE BLOODY HELL CARES ABOUT GREGORY THE GIT OR WENDELIN THE WACKY OR ANY OF THIS! History of Magic _sucks._"

"Lily, it's really fascinating if you just—"

"Uh, no it's not! Can't you just give it up and tell me more about your hot date with Malfoy?"

Lily _knows? _I guess Al _wasn't _exaggerating when he said, "Ah, but my friend, _Lily knows everything._"

"LILY!" her head snapped up from her notes. She was turning red. That look clashed horribly with her hair.

Ah, I love her anyway. Wait, _what? _

"_Someone might hear you!" _she hissed to her cousin/best friend/confidante.

Well, someone did. Darla. Crap.

"Excuse me?" Darla stood and made her way over to the girls' table, eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

Rose looked nervously at Lily, who completely ignored her and stood up.

"Dear Zabini, how could I _possibly _excuse someone as slutty and trashy as you?" she retorted, hands on her hips. This caused Darla to gasp.

Someone give her an oxygen mask.

You've got to hand it to Lily Potter, a deserving Gryffindor. She's got more balls than most guys I know put together.

Darla recovered from her shock. "How is it possible that your gross little Gryffindor cousin had a hot date with my Scorpy?" she said.

Lily and Rose shared a look and burst out laughing.

"Scorpy?" they said together, between tears.

I face-palmed.

Darla opened her mouth to talk, but Lily stopped her.

"One more word out of your filthy mouth and I'll tear you apart limb from limb with my bare hands. Right after Rosie hexes that immense fake chest right off your body."

Rose's eyes widened. Her look towards Lily clearly said, don't drag me into this!

She looks so hot when she's scared. Her eyes go all big and she chews her deliciously appetising lips.

Darla chanced a look at me, but I was long hidden behind a bookshelf. I didn't want Rose to think I was some douche. Plus, I know better than to face Lily Potter when she's in a bad mood. Or even when she's in a _good mood. _Darla's fighting this battle on her own.

Darla once again looked like she would say something, but she didn't. Maybe she's smarter than I thought.

Lily hasn't been letting Rose out of her sight lately, which really sucks. Apart from during classes (Lily being two grades below us), Rose and Lily have been hanging on to each other. Actually, I think Rose does all the hanging. Lily just scares people away. Not that I blame her after what happened with Darla (who always has her eye on Rose), but I really wanted a chance to talk to Rose alone.

Opportunity presents itself! Old Slughorn partnered Rose and me up in Potions.

The only problem: Rose is so focused on her work; she won't even look at me. Maybe she's doing it on purpose.

At the end of the lesson, I cornered her in the hallway. Ha, got you now!

She's so much prettier than I ever realised. Her hair is bright red and curly. I used to tease her about it, but now it seems sexy. Her eyes are so blue! Like the sky on a good day. And her lips, she was chewing on them again. I make her nervous.

Cue inside smirk.

She's kinda short without her heels, but that doesn't even matter. She's perfect.

"Do...you want to say something?" she asks.

Oh, right.

"Umm...yeah...so about the other night..."

Her gaze dropped even lower than it already was.

"Yeah, I get it," she said in a small, sad voice. "It was a whole misunderstanding."

What? No!

"What? No! I was gonna say that I...well...I..."

Come on, Scorpius! You're usually so smooth! What's happening to you? And now you're referring to yourself in the third person!

Great!

"You don't have to say anything, Scorpius. It doesn't matter."

It doesn't _matter? _It all matters! I wanna go out with you!

"Rose, I really like you."

"WHAT?"

Merlin's sweaty leather jockstrap, I said it. Now what?

"I like you," I said again.

She looked at me in disbelief. So. Damn. Hot.

She's running away. Wait!

"Wait!"

Nope, she's not waiting. Damn it. I was so close.

Oh look, there's Lily. And she saw Rose running. From me. Now she's looking at me.

Crap.

And there's Darla! Looking at Rose. Now at Lily. Now at me.

Crap.

Crap. Crap. _Crap. _

**A/N: So, I will be continuing this story. It will probably be a three-shot, possibly four, but definitely no more than four.**

**I want to write a new story, but I don't know what I should write about. I'm up for anything canon! Suggest away!**


	3. Chapter 3: Advice

**A/N: Another chapter! I don't really like this one much, but it will be a little important later on. I've decided that I might actually turn this into a multi chap instead of a three-or-four shot. Just because. **

**Read and review!**

I'm sitting in the Slytherin common room, doing something I never thought I would _ever _have to do.

I'm asking Al for relationship advice.

Al's my best mate, but he is _not _the person to go to for advice. Mostly he's just socially awkward.

But he is the _only _person I trust enough to share this secret with, so I have no choice.

Okay, he's looking at me weirdly. I should probably stop thinking and start talking. Why has this been happening so much lately?

"Al," I take a deep breath. "There's something I need to tell you."

Al's eyes widened and he started frantically shaking his head.

"Please don't tell me you're dating Alice Longbottom! I've had the _hugest _crush on her for _ages_!"

What?

"Um, no. I need some advice on something. Something extremely complicated."

"Oh, you want me to teach you the Wronski Feint don't you? All you have to do is—"

"_IfancyyourcousinRoseandI'mscaredofyourlittlesisterandI'msosickofDarla!"_

I'm taking deep breaths. That was a mouthful. The look on Al's face is making me feel sick. Maybe I shouldn't have told him and I should have just kept my secret and spent the rest of my life holding onto it and crying in a corner.

I just hope he doesn't make me repeat what I just said.

"Could you repeat what you just said?"

Damn it.

"Al, I'm sick of Darla," ("Knew that," Al muttered), "I'm scared of your little sister," (Al laughed this time, but I'm pretty sure he's scared of her too), "and...I fancy your cousin."

Al doesn't look surprised. That's weird.

"Of course you like Dominique. Every guy does."

"Not Dom, Rose!"

Cue Al's shock.

"What!" he practically yelled. "Her dad will kill you!"

"Merlin's sequined mankini! Al, all of Slytherin will hear you!" I shrieked. This guy does _not _know when to keep his mouth shut.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Albus! Don't whisper! It'll look suspicious!" I shrieked again.

"Scorpius! Don't shriek! It'll make you look like a pansy!" Al shrieked back.

This was not going at all well. I will simply have to talk to someone else.

I said bye to Al (who also decided that he's no good with advice) and made my way to the Owlery, which is where I am now.

I bumped into Rose along the way. No, literally, _bumped _into her. I tried to talk to her, but all she did was blush and mumble.

I'm writing a letter to my mum. She's usually good with this kind of stuff.

_Dear Mum, _I wrote,

_How're things at home? Is Grandpa Lucius still badgering Dad about his Ministry work and the importance of pure-bloodedness? If he is, I feel bad for Dad. I hope he's still sane. _

_Things here are fine. Al is good (and he says thanks for those cookies you sent us some weeks ago. Actually, thanks for that!)._

_There's something I want to talk to you about. I need your advice. So, I don't want to date Darla anymore. There, I said it. She's annoying and I can't stand her! Please try to explain that to Dad. I know he's probably got a lot on his mind, and last time he checked I tolerated, maybe even _liked _Darla, but I don't want her in my life anymore. Plus, there's this girl I really like, and I really want to be with her and I think she might want me too, but I'm scared of what our dads will say and what I'll say to Darla. Hell, I'm scared to even ask her out! What should I do?_

_Please reply,_

_Scorpius_

_P.S. Please don't tell Grandpa Lucius _anything.

There, the letter is written and sent. I just hope Mum knows what to do. It looks pretty dark outside. I should probably go to bed.

Its morning now and I've received a letter from Mum! All the guys are a little confused as to why I'm so excited to get a letter from my mother.

Stuff them.

I'm going to read it during Divination (I'll just have to sit up the back).

Everyone's starting to leave the Great Hall.

"Should we get going?" asks Al.

I nodded and we started the long trek towards Divination.

I think Divination is a pointless subject, and Professor Trelawney is an old loon. The only reason Al and I are even taking this class is because both of our dads and Al's Uncle Ron (Rose's dad, possibly to be more feared than Lily) said it was good for a laugh.

Al and I took our usual seats in the pouffes around the furthermost table from that horrible, sickly sweet fire, and started discussing our Divination homework.

"My dad told me that all you have to do is predict that horrible things will happen to you," said Al, as I pored over his homework, which included losing bets, amputations, date rejections and...

"Your best mate turning gay for you?What the hell, Albus!" I hissed.

"Dad told me to think of the worst thing that could happen to me," Albus laughed. I gave him my best Malfoy scowl.

"Look, Buckbeack!" I shouted as I pointed to the window.

"Where?" everyone asked in unison as their heads snapped to the window.

I crossed out Albus's last prediction and made it "turning gay for Professor Slughorn".

Oh, Professor Trelawney has decided to grace us with her presence! I'm getting agitated during her usual speech about "the Inner Eye". I'm just itching to open that letter.

I think she just told us to get into pairs. Okay, I'll just pair up with Al.

"Hey Al, would you mind being my partner?" Alice Longbottom approached us and asked.

Oh no, now Al will desert me!

"Uh, yeah!" he said after no deliberation at all. Thanks for being such a great friend, Al!

Pretty soon everyone else was paired up. Everyone except...Rose.

That's convenient. She's coming this way. Act casual!

"Hey, Rose," I said. I hope it sounded sexy. Well, I made her blush.

"Hi, Scorpius. Guess we're partners," she said. Her eyes are going up and down. She's blushing again.

She's totally checking me out.

She sat down in the pouffe that Al previously occupied and got out her quill. I opened my letter and read.

_Dearest Scorpius,_

_Everything at home is a bit disastrous. Lucius is indeed bugging your father, who's been feeling a bit stressed lately. I'm not feeling too great myself, but I'm sure it's nothing. _

_As for your letter, I told Dad about it and he seems fine with you leaving Darla. Actually, I think he seems quite relieved. But the bigger problem is Blaise. You know how he can get sometimes. And your grandfather probably won't be too pleased (but don't worry, I haven't breathed a word of this to him). _

_I have no idea which girl you fancy, but understand that no matter what your father and I will always love and support you. I think you should get to know her better. But before you do anything else, you have to tell Darla. _

_Love you lots!_

_Mum_

Mum was loads more help than Al! And Dad's not mad!

"Um, Scorpius? Can I borrow some parchment please?" Rose asked.

Okay, get to know her better. Right. But I have to give her some parchment. There's one in my hand!

"Here," I hand it to her, smiling.

She seems to be, like, _reading _the blank parchment. Weird.

"So, you _don't _like Darla, huh?" she asked.

Hmm?

"Not really. How did you know?"

"It's in the letter you handed me."

The what?

"And you fancy a girl? Who?" she asked, smiling. Her smile seems kinda forced right now. Did I do something?

I gave her Mum's letter. Oops.

"Umm...well...she's this girl..." I said, trailing off.

"And?" she prompted. Her blue eyes are sort of flashing.

"It's not really your business..."

"Oh really?" she half-yelled, standing up.

Don't go!

She just stormed out of the room. Trelawney's muttering some nonsense about Rose and planets.

Mum will be hearing about this.


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: To anybody reading this story; SORRY SORRY SORRY! It's been soooooooo long since I updated, and my excuses are pretty lame. Well, my life has been kinda busy lately, but I think the actual honest answer is: I CAN'T WRITE MULTICHAPS! I JUST CAN'T! Committing to just one story and being very patient are things I just can't do. It's totally impossible. I might continue on with this story if inspiration strikes, but right now it's on an indefinite hiatus. SORRY! I really am sorry, and I hope everyone can forgive me! On the other hand, if you have any ideas for this story, please let me know, because I really do hate leaving this story behind, but I don't really have any other options. So yeah, let me know if you have any more ideas for this story. Love you all (and please don't be mad at me)!**


	5. A Contradictory Author's Note

**A/N: I'm BAAAAAAACK! So everyone, I am NOT abandoning this story! WOOOOO!**

**(Insert applause here)**

**So I know that this story has got quite a number of readers (even though they don't REVIEW! Hint hint!) and I know how upset I feel when a story that I like is cancelled or put on hiatus, so I've decided that I will NOT do that to you guys!**

**(Insert applause here)**

**I know I said I would be putting this fic on hiatus yesterday or the day before or something like that, but I am the most indecisive person I have ever known (except maybe Serena from Gossip Girl in the beginning of Season 4) and I have (drum roll DADADADADADADA) CHANGED MY MIND! **

**Now I would love to get back to this story as soon as possible, but this coming week will be very busy for me (LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL! YEA!) so I won't be updating until maybe next weekend (next weekend for ME; I'm Australian).**

**Love you all!**

**P.S. If you have any ideas for this story, please let me know!**

**P.P.S. I'm sending you a cyber chocolate chip cookie if you applauded when I told you to!**


	6. Chapter 4:Christmas With the Weasleys

**A/N: I'M BACK PEOPLE! WHO MISSED ME? **

**Sorry for having to put you through one of my mood swings, guys **

**So school is OUT and this is a celebration chapter! Woooooo! **

**DISCO DISCO WOOT WOOT!**

**New Gossip Girl on Tuesday! YAYAYAY! (Btw I watch them off the internet, before everyone else in Australia). **

**Who watches Glee? I don't. But Darren Criss is adorable **

**What's your favourite Disney movie ever? Mine's the Lion King. EPIC. **

**Sorry bout the questions, but I've missed all my lovely readers (especially REVIEWERS!)**

**This chapter is definitely not my best, but I wanted to do a HOLIDAY chapter.**

**Is anyone else around here addicted to Lily/Teddy?**

After the absolutely crappy disaster that was last term, Christmas holidays should've come as a huge relief.

No boring classes, annoying Darla, terrifying Lily, unhelpful Al or incredibly sexy Rose to pretty much mess up my entire life.

Yeah, Christmas holidays should've been great!

But no, life just wants to be incredibly shitty for me.

How rude of it.

Anyway, the train ride was okay. Same as usual really. All the guys and I just talked about stuff. Like life.

Well, except for me. I'd rather not share how crap my life is right now.

As soon as we got off the train, I knew something was wrong. Why? Guess who picked me up.

Grandfather Lucius.

Now let me get this straight, I love my grandfather (actually, forget I said that. It's totally un-manly). It's just that he's a right pain in the ass.

"Scorpius," he greeted me with a nod, waving that odd cane he always carries around. Albus said it makes him look like a pimp. Being pureblood, I don't know what that means.

I don't think I want to.

Anyway we both Apparated back home (Side-Along of course). Both my parents looked a mess. Mum was running around straightening things for no apparent reason, whereas Dad just sat in hi office, sometimes for hours.

But, being a teenager, the odd behaviour of my parents doesn't matter in the slightest. I'm far more concerned that I'm acting like too much of a wuss to ask a girl out.

This must be how Albus feels every day.

Christmastime came around, and my parents were going away (probably just for a break from Grandfather Lucius, who was becoming more and more pushy every day).

So pushy in fact that I feel like shoving his cane right up his ass.

Al asked if I wanted to spend Christmas with his family at the Burrow.

Meaning the entire Weasley-Potter clan would be there, including Rose. And her dad too.

I promptly declined Al's generous offer to ruin my life even more.

So when my mum told me that my trip to the Burrow was finalised, there was only one thing I could do.

Murder Al slowly and painfully when I saw him at Christmas.

I arrived at the Burrow on Christmas Eve. It was snowing. I've always liked snow.

I knocked on the door.

Rose answered. I couldn't help but notice that her face brightened up when she saw me.

Heh heh. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

"Hi Scorpius!" she said. She sounded kinda breathless.

I have that effect on people.

"Hey," I replied.

She's blushing. One point for Scorpius!

She opened the door wider, and who was standing there but the very person I've been dreading.

Her dad.

I cleared my throat nervously.

Get it together, Scorpius.

I squeaked.

I _squeaked._

MERLIN'S FLUORO MANKINI, I FRIGGIN _SQUEAKED_!

Okay, two points to Rose's dad.

"Smooth," laughed a female voice from the stairs.

Lily. Oh great.

She's practically on the floor.

"If only you were as smooth with Uncle Ron as you were with Rose in Divination."

Did Rose tell her?

"If you're wondering, Rose told me. I admire your style, Scorp," she said, popping the p.

Did she just read my mind?

"And I'm not reading your mind, if your jumped to that conclusion."

Props to Lily. One point.

She's _still_ laughing.

"Oh stop shooting me looks Rosie. If you weren't such a girl you'd know how to defend your man's honour."

Did she just call me Rose's _man_?

A man with electric blue hair arrived at the door.

"Teddy!" Lily shrieked and bounded down the stairs to hug him.

"Lils," he replied, smiling widely.

Teddy pulled away to greet a pretty blonde, the part Veela Victoire. They kissed passionately while Lily gazed on with fake indifference.

"Lils, are you—" Rose started.

"I'm fine," Lily snapped.

I should probably just back away slowly now. Or play dead. Isn't that what you do in the presence of an angry animal?

Lily stormed away, muttering about bat bogeys and muggle torture methods. Teddy ran off after her, and Victoire sulked away seconds later.

Which left me alone in the hall with Rose. This would be great if it weren't so awkward.

"I'll...uh...show you to your room then?" she asked more than stated.

"Err...yeah," I replied, even though I've been here plenty of times and know full well where Al's room is.

The room's quite small, and the walls are a shade of orange that might have been bright once.

"Uh, I'll just go then," she said.

No, don't go! Stay here so we can make out inside this giant mango of a room!

Oh, she walked out. Damn.

Dinner that night was really good. I don't think anyone in the world can cook like old Mrs Weasley. My absolute favourite was the chocolate fudge.

I think it might be Rose's favourite too. She kept going for more helpings. Maybe I'll ask later.

Or maybe not. You know.

The best part of the night was easily when the sulking blonde ate a custard cream that turned her into a canary, courtesy of Al's uncle George, who couldn't make it (he was on holiday in Peru with his family).

The only problem was that no one else knew how to reverse it.

Actually, I don't think it was a problem at all. It made my week.

Especially when I overheard Lily telling James that she _did _know how to reverse it.

Impressive. Three points to Lily.

When I went up to bed (without Al, he was playing chess with his dad) I discovered Rose sitting on my bed.

Oh yeah.

**Review! Review review REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 5: There's a Rose in my bed

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY A MILLION TIMES SORRY! It took me aaaaaages to update! My only excuse is that life got busy...**

**I'm gonna respond to reviews from the last two chapters now:**

**Wingswordsandmetaphors- I'm glad you're glad that I un-hiatused!**

**RoseWeasleyRoxX- It makes me so happy to see that you are interested in my story! Thank ROWENA, hm? Are you in Ravenclaw on Pottermore? I don't have an account yet, but I'm super excited for when it's opened to the general public!**

**MagicLastsForever- No good review is ever pointless. Ever. And I LOVE finding other Aussies on fanfic, no idea why. I'm impressed you could guess I was Aussie from random little quotes. "Someone give her an oxygen mask" is my personal favourite as well (though I don't think I'd like it as much if someone actually said it to me!) and it makes me smile to think that I make people laugh and I love your idea...it will most definitely come up later.**

**HinataHyuuga211: THANK YOU FOR INSERTING APPLAUSE! I hope you like the rest of the story to come **

**XxSmileyxD- I am so very, very sorry that I didn't update sooner. But I still updated, right?**

**Rose-of-Waytown- I'm glad you like it! And I am definitely writing more!**

**Sirenelunaire- You're French? That's awesome! I've always wanted to go to France! I wish I could read your fics, but I don't understand French (though I'm going to start studying it next year!). I'm so happy that you think my story is funny and you like my writing style. It really means a lot. And cool, we have the same name! **

"Scorpius, I want to know the truth about that letter from your Mum."

Why? Why, cruel world, does she want to know the _truth_?

I am in some serious shit right now.

"Err...umm...the...thingy...right...ok."

Scorpius Malfoy, is that _really _the best you can do? And you're referring to yourself in the third person again! I swear, ever since you got mixed up with Rose Weasley you've been insane! Even more so than Grandfather!

Rose raised her eyebrows. "Are you going to tell me or not?" she challenged.

"I...err...already told you...?"

Cue internal face palm.

Her eyebrows went up even further. If she tries to raise them one more time, I bet they'll just disappear into her hairline.

I sighed in defeat.

"Okay, okay, I'll explain," I said.

Five minutes later, and I still haven't explained.

"You can start talking any time now," she said.

I can't get out of it this time. Damn.

"Well, it's just that...at that ball thingy...I, you know...met someone. And I like her."

Rose is a smart girl; I hope she figures it out so I don't have to suffer further humiliation.

She stood up, drawing herself to her full height (which still isn't that much compared to mine), looking sort of...I dunno...impressive. Yeah, that's it! Impressive.

"Scorpius Malfoy, you finally have the opportunity to tell me you like me, and you say _that_? What a load of dragonshit!"

My jaw dropped so hard I'm surprised it didn't fall right off (wouldn't that be a sight to see?).

She knows? She already freaking _knows_?

"Bu—...wha—...you...how?"

"Lily," she said simply with a shrug.

Lily. Of course. Lily, Lily, Lily. I AM GOING TO FREAKING BRUTALLY MURDER THAT GIRL!

Deep breaths, Scorpius. Deeeeeeeeep breaths.

Okay. I am calm. I am collected. Like a cucumber. I am a cucumber.

"How long have you known about it?" I asked in a low, controlled voice.

Yes, I am the master. Cool. Collected. Master Cucumber.

Okay, this is just too weird.

"Mmmm...ever since that day you were stalking me in the library, I think..."

Wha—? Me, Scorpius Malfoy, stalking? No way!

Oh my God I was totally stalking her in the library, wasn't I?

Fate decided that this was just the perfect moment to spring some more bullshit on me, so who should enter the room but Ron Weasley? Luckily for me, he was being blocked from having full view of the bedroom by Lily's slightly taller frame.

"Uncle—Ron—no—don't—not—here—" she struggled to keep him out of the room. I'm far from wishing to murder her now. I could kiss her right now.

Naah, a gift voucher from one of those popular robe shops would probably be better.

No, fate won't let me get off easy this time. Ron, after an almighty struggle worthy of one of those muggle wrestling things, managed to push Lily into some drawers.

I should probably just run now. Or jump out of the window. Or off the top of the building.

Ron's eyes darted between me and Rose so fast I'm surprised they didn't fall out. Finally he turned to Rose.

"Rosie," he said, his voice seething, "please explain."

Rose's mouth opened and closed a couple of times. Her eyes were fixed at a spot about a centimetre above her father's head.

"I was waiting for Al...I wanted to give him...his...present? Yes, Present. But Al didn't come...then...err...Scorpius! Yes, Scorpius came first and I...he...tell...he was going to tell Al what the present was, yes! So I...we...talking...we were talking...I was...I was...angry? Because he...would spoil the surprise! And Lily...Lily thought...what? Lily thought that Dad...oh no, that you...would see your present! So she tried to keep you out! And that's exactly what happened!" she let out a relieved breath.

Yeah, there is no way her dad is going to believe this story that Lily mimed to Rose from across the room. Unless he's a total moron.

"I believe you, sweetheart," he said.

He is a _total moron_.

He left the room, and the three of us collapsed on the bed.

"This isn't over yet, Scorp," said Rose after a silence.

"How?"

I stood up and whirled around the room in an incredible 360 turn.

"Is your dad coming back?" I asked. "Is he still here?"

I'm panicking. PANIC!

Lily and Rose both laughed.

"No," said Lily. "The coast is clear, agent Scorpy."

They both laughed at the nickname Darla gave me. Damn her to the fiery pits of Hell!

"Seriously though, it's not over," said Rose, wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so hard. "You still haven't officially told me you like me."

"Well, neither have you!" I said defensively.

"You have to say it first!"

"No you!"

"We'll say it together!"

"That's so childish!"

"Just man up and say it!"

"Just woman up and say it!"

...and this continued on and on while Lily repeatedly banged her head against a wall and then left to find more interesting people.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! But remember, just because Rose and Scorp have admitted their feelings doesn't mean the drama has ended!**


End file.
